El Camino de la Vida
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: Los hijos de Logan han encontrado un diario que su madre, quien ha sido secuestrada años atrás, solía poseer y deciden que lo mejor será que él lo conserve. Las fotografías y los comentarios que describen a las mismas harán que la gran historia que develan en orden cronológico le devuelvan la alegría perdida a su alma llena de esperanza.


Sentado en los primeros escalones del po rsche de la nueva casa en su pueblo de o rígen, se encontraba sentado un ancian o afligido. Sumiso en sus pensamientos, ob servaba sin realmente prestar atenc as grandes cajas que aún permanecí an en el arenoso suelo del jardín. Cuant o esfuerzo le había costado empacar las c osas importantes, esenciales para con tin uar c on su vida. Se encontraba en una época de su vida en el cuál no le encontraba sentido alguno seguir adelante. Un corazón desesperanzado no le ayudaba a procesar las decisiones correctas. Miserable, apesadumbrado y exhausto permaneció lo que parecía una eternidad en aquel estado de inmovilidad absoluta.

Sin ánimos para entrar los cajones de la mudanza y salvarlos de la pronta lluvia que se aproximaba, simplemente se dirig ió con pasos cansados y pesados hacia e l lado del conductor de la camioneta qu e había estacionado entre ellas. Acomodó s u pequeño cuerpo en el asiento, busca n do la posición correcta para descansar . El sol del atardecer apenas podía divisarse en el horizonte del lago que rodea frontera izquierda del nuevo hogar. Cerró sus ojos para descansar al sonido de los pájaros que revoloteaban exaltados en busca de un refugio, y el resoplido del frio viento entre las hojas. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño. El propósito por el cual había decidido vivir en las afueras de la gran ciudad lo carcomía por dentro y sin saber por qué. Con torpes dedos, tomó los papeles que guardaba en la solapa que había bajado para cubrir el reflejo del sol de su cara. Inspeccionó los diminutos folletos doblados, los tickets de compra que había hecho con su tarjeta de debito... y la pequeña fotografía que destacaba en grosor con el resto de los papeles. Suspiró, apenado. Abandonó en el asiento del copiloto todas las laminas desgatadas para observar detenidamente aquella imagen que ahora había recobrado peso en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que no iría a derramar, porque sabía que sería el final de sus días. Los tres bellos niños abrazando a su madre, y ella, su querida esposa, alegre y serena rodeada por sus hijos. Llevó su mano hasta su boca, para besar la fotografía con tiernos labios, y fue así como todos sus lamentos rodaron por sus mejillas.

El sonido ensordecedor de un automóvil conduciendo a constante velocidad por el sendero rocoso que daba hasta su casa lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Ya había anochecido, y una suave llovizna comenzó a hacerse notar contra el suelo fangoso. No le importaban las humedecidas cajas que aún yacían despreocupadamente allí afuera. Deseo poder permanecer allí, y actuó como si quien quiera que haya acabo de llegar y estacionar su transporte detrás del suyo, dejando las luces encendidas, no fuese nadie de interés.

En la penumbra nocturna, un golpecito suave de nudillos contra el vidrio de la ventana de su camioneta le tomó por sorpresa. Pensó que si lo obviaba, dejaría de escucharlo. Pero no fue así. No se fijo en quien podría requerir su presencia. Simplemente abrió la puerta del conductor y descendió para dejarse mojar por la cortina de gotas que descendían del cielo. Ascendió sus llorosos ojos que camuflados pasaban desapercibidos para encontrarse con la mirada familiar de la mujer, de tristeza encrispada en su dulce rostro, inquiriendo una simple explicación de su desolación.

La mujer que se encubría el cabello lacio con la capucha de su gran chaqueta, le acurrucó en sus brazos y acarició su espalda mientras le oía sollozar en sus hombros.

—¿Has venido sola, corazón? —pregunta Logan tomando un poco de distancia del cuerpo de su hija que aún mantenía sus brazos enrollados alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Ethan y Emma están en el auto —responde su hija tomando la helada cara de su padre entre sus manos. —Queríamos verte.

Logan le dedicó una sonrisa complaciente para su hija, y les invitó a pasar al cálido living del hogar. Su hijo Ethan traía en brazos a la pequeña Emma, mientras que su hija en sus manos llevaba un gran cuaderno de tapas duras y oscuras. Logan le hizo un ademán a Ethan para que colocara a su nieta sobre uno de los sillones que habían entrado con ayuda de los asistentes de la mudanza por la mañana. Ethan luego se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo acogedor a su padre. Con otro ademán, les invitó a sentarse en el resto de los sillones que les ofrecería un poco del café que había en el canasto con el que había viajado en su automóvil.

—Gracias por venir a visitarme, chicos —musita Logan mientras les acerca una taza de café a cada uno y tomando un lugar en el sillón que descansaba Emma.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta María antes de tomar el primer sorbo de su mezcla.

—Podría encontrarme mejor, pero muy bien, mi amor —responde Logan dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

—Papá, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros —comenta Ethan en confianza.

—Y lo tengo muy presente, Ethan. Pero sabes lo mucho que me cuesta expresarme...

Un silencio abrumador recorre la sala por los siguiente minutos, hasta que Emma despierta y saluda a Logan.

—¡Hola, abuelo! Tanto tiempo —exclama Emma en los brazos de Logan.

—¡Es cierto! Que grande te me has puesto, niña. Cada vez más bella que su madre, usted —dice guiñándole un ojo a su querida María. —¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña?

—Mamá dijo que te había encontrado un gran regalo, y quise acompañarla y al tío hasta aquí... —responde Emma.

—Ethan vino esta tarde para ayudarme a ordenar algunas cosas del sotano, y decidimos que sería lo mejor venir a visitarte cuando Emma encontró esto... —replicó María en un tono de voz suave y extendiendo el libro para que Logan lo recibiera.

—¿Y su hermana, chicos? —preguntó desilucionado, acariciando la portada del libro que recostó en su regazo.

—Ya sabes... Ella, bueno, Isabella tenía otros planes y no... no quiso unirse —respondió nerviosamente Ethan.

—Hubiera sido fantástico tener a mis tres hijos reunidos aquí luego de tantos meses... —comenta Logan tomando el último sorbo de su infusión.

—Ábrelo —incita Emma al abuelo Logan para que exploré el regalo. —Si te gusta te lo puedes quedar, abuelo. Yo creo que tu deberías conservarlo, porque es de la abuela... Es la familia de los abuelos —motivó la niña con la información que ahora sabía sobre el extraño encuadernado.

Logan miró a su nieta con ojos tristes. Centellearon pena, y volcó su mirada en el profundo dolor que le causó la portada del libro bibliográfico. 'Porque el amor a lo largo de todos estos años me brindó los mejores momentos de mi vida' La delicada caligrafía de quien había sido su esposa escribía la frase de cabecera. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro hasta caer sobre la hoja.

—Papá, si quieres lo guardaremos nosotros... Sabemos que esto aún te afecta —dijo Ethan acercándose para retirar el libro de sus manos.

—No, no... Han hecho lo correcto en traérmelo hasta aquí. Ethan, quiero quedármelo —le suplico a su hijo que permaneció parado en frente suyo tomando los extremos del bibliorato.

—No llores, abuelo. Era muy linda la abuela Mia. Puedas recordar su belleza en todas estas fotos. Como en esta, vamos, déjame enseñártela... —reclamó dulcemente Emma acercándose a Logan y tomando el libro de sus manos para apoyarlo en sobre su pequeño cuerpecito y enseñarle la foto que ha ella le gustaba. —Mirala que linda que se le ve aquí, recostada en la reposera tomando sol...

Logan asintió. Corrió la mirada entre las páginas mientras Emma las pasaba rápidamente hasta encontrar la que tanto le gustaba. Mia, su amada esposa, la única mujer que realmente había amado con toda la pasión que un hombre de toda desdicha podría haber sentido hacia su persona. El dulce rostro de la joven muchacha que vestía una frescasolera y era mejor conocida como su novia, le devolvía la alegría a todas sus memorias. Recordó cuando le había tomado esa fotografía y recordó cuando le comentó la idea de que le gustaría guardar todos sus buenos momentos en una historia que ella relataría. Con las mejillas teñidas de un rosado pálido, y sus ojos cerrados mientras sonreía allí sentada bajo el sol, fue cuando muy decidido sobre su memoria Logan recordó recibir una de las noticias más encantadora de su vida...

Contempló la imagen más segundos, para luego explicarle a sus hijos y su nieta que el hecho de que hayan encontrado ese libro le llenaba de felicidad el alma. Les comentó sobre el significado que tenía aquella foto para él, y como le gustaría revisar las historias que develaban el resto de las imágenes adjuntas a las demás páginas de color pastel. Sería una linda forma de recordarla ahora que no le tenía a su lado para contemplarla y amarla como siempre hacía. Añoraba volver a aquella época en que nada era turbio, y donde su familia era solo la unión, e infinito afecto. Les agradeció por el gesto de venir a visitarlo y traerle como regalo aquel clase de diario que su esposa solía escribir.

* * *

_"—¡Logan, no, ten mas cuidado por favor! —gritaba emocionada Mia mientras era perseguida por Logan en el borde de la piscina._

_—¿Me tienes miedo, bonita? Dejame darte un beso, no te comeré —respondía Logan rodeándola con los brazos y acercándola a su cuerpo para besarla en la mejilla._

_—No quiero tropezarme, porque me dejas embobadas con esos besos —le reprendía Mia sonriendo mientras Logan._

_—¿Así que te embobó... con mis besos? —pregunta Logan entre un beso y otro._

_De repente, el pequeño Ethan sale correteando con el celular de Logan en sus manos para avisarle que tenía una llamada entrante. Logan le agradeció y recibió la llamada, alejándose de Mia para dirigirse hacia dentro y poder enfocarse en el emisor. Solo era Kendall que le traía buenas noticias, tendrían la semana siguiente completa de vacaciones y le estaba invitado para partir juntos a Texas y llevar a cabo el plan que habían ideado hacía meses atrás._

_—Suena perfecto, gracias por llamarme Kendall —agradece._

_—Logan, se lo que te digo, quedará maravillada luego de este viaje —dijo Kendall antes de cortar la llamada._

_Logan volvió al patio trasero con la cámara que le había regalado a Mia en su cumpleaños. Tomó varias fotografías de ella con el niño en brazos en distintas posiciones que se colocaban al lado de la reja que cercaba la pileta. _

_—Ethan, necesitó contarle algo a tu padre... ¿Me dejas hablar en privado con él?_

_Mia deposito un beso en la mejilla de Ethan antes de regresarlo al suelo, y se dirigió hacia la reposera que sentaba bajo la sombra del gran árbol de la esquina del patio. Logan se acercó con la cámara para tomarle fotografías solo a ella ahora. _

_—¿Cuántas fotos me has sacado ya? —pregunta Mia riendo de aquella forma que Logan tanto admiraba._

_—Ahora que te encuentras sonriendo, unas siete u ocho... —responde Logan sin despegarse del ocular de enfoque de la cámara para tomarle otra. —¿Por qué querías que estuviéramos a solas? No más secretos para Ethan, lo habíamos acordado._

_—Lo sé, pero primero quería que tu supieras. Luego le diremos juntos, como hemos hecho desde siempre. Ven acércate —le pide Mia dando unos golpecitos a un lado de su reposera para que Logan tomase asiento._

_Luego de que el joven muchacho de cabello color café se sentará a su lado, comenzó a acariciarle su pierna con suma lentitud mientras observaba a Mia como tomó de su vestido con ligereza. Sus ojos denotaban emoción y excitación, al parecer guarda una gran sorpresa. Llevó sus manos hasta los flecos de su solera y rozó su vientre con la sedosa tela del vestido hasta que su panza estuvo completamente al descubierto. _

_—Estoy embarazada —susurró apoyando ambas manos sobre el bajo viente, como un cariñoso gesto para demostrar compasión._

_Logan le miró directo a los ojos y luego recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta su estómago, donde arribaron para contemplar el pequeño bulto en su lugar. Apresuradamente, se acercó para besar reiteradas veces sobre su ombligo, y luego tomó mayor cercanía a los labios de Mia, los cuales besó con pasible y grato apego._

_—Me he hecho la prueba, y ha dado positivo —murmuró Mia cuando tuvo oportunidad para tomar un respiro._

_—Esta creciendo la familia —dijo Logan jugueteando con su nariz y la suya. —Te acompañaré al médico cuando decidas hacerte una ecografía._

_—Logan... —dijo quejosamente Mia._

_—No, Mia, no. Iré contigo, porque para eso estoy aquí. Déjame cuidarte, déjame protegerte... Más ahora que llevarás otro crío por nueve meses —contesta Logan sin apartarse un centímetro de ella. —No puedo creer que tendremos otro infante en el hogar. Está noticia no compite con la que yo tenía para ti. Te amo, Mia._

_—No creo que me ames más de lo que yo por ti —jugueteó Mia con el cabello de Logan al colocar ambas manos en su nuca, mientras este le besaba una y otra vez sus pálidas mejillas"_

* * *

**N/A: **

**Primeramente, además de que no poseo a Big Time Rush, debo decir que este nuevo fanfic será una especie de secuela de mi otra novela con Logan, ****_Todo Otra Vez_****. La trama de la historia será algo más dramática que la anterior. Ethan vendría a ser Elías, y Mía el reemplazo de la famosa "rayita". Habrá un capítulo smut, slash (sobre sexo para quienes no esten familiarizados con los términos de FF), por eso de rating es T. Sin más que agregar, si estás aquí es porque te ha atrapado el título y estoy orgullosa de ello. Espero que te guste esta historia. Tu review, tu opinión siempre es bienvenido :)**


End file.
